kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: C.H.A.D.
Information The episode begins with Sector F flying away from a unseen enemy and is later petrified the same thing happens in Egypt and China. In their treehouse, the Sector V team are watching scenes of the mayhem on their monitor. Numbuh 1 suspects that they may be the last operatives on Earth. The KND receive a call from a strange person who appears to be a KND operative. Though the message is garbled, the stranger can be heard saying he is in trouble. So the KND head off in their K.O.L.O.S.S.A.L.I.N.E.R. to rescue him. On the scene, the KND find the stranger, who turns out to be legendary operative Numbuh 274, who is being attacked by a villain called Mega Mom. She is the one firing the petrifying rays. The KND fight her, but she gains the upper hand (figuratively and literally; she hovers on jets above the battlefield), and Numbuh 274 says they can't fight her here, so Numbuh 1 orders a retreat. Claiming the KND "haven't been excused from the battle yet", Mega Mom blasts Numbuh 5, but only hits her leg. She is rescued by 274. On the K.O.L.O.S.S.A.L.I.N.E.R., Numbuh 274 explains that he has been chased by Mega Mom wherever he goes, and whenever he tries to seek help from other operatives, she blasts them. He asks them to drop him off somewhere, but they refuse, saying that it's KND policy to protect operatives in need. Back at the treehouse, the KND head to the Med Lab to see if they can restore Numbuh 5's leg. Back at the treehouse Numbuh 3, meanwhile, asks Numbuh 274 why there is a Mega Mom, but no dad. Just as Numbuh 274 realizes he forgot all about him, Destructo Dad bursts from inside the treehouse, asking it they want to spend some "quality time with Destructo Dad!" The KND fight him, but just as with his wife, Destructo Dad is able to overcome them, just as Mega Mom arrives. The KND, all except for Numbuh 274, are petrified by the duo of Mega Mom and Destructo Dad. Numbuh 274 prepares to fight them, just before they unmask themselves and reveal themselves to be his parents, dressed in suits made to look exactly like them. They explain that their motive was to stupify every KND operative except 274 (whom they call by his real name, Chad) so that he could be Numbuh 1. Enraged, Chad reaches into his pocket. Mega Mom and Destructo Dad cower, but instead of a 2x4 technology weapon, Chad pulls out a cell phone. He calls several important people (e.g. his football coach, the director of the school play, etc.) and tells them to cancel his part in whatever he was doing with them. Each call hits his parents just as hard mentally as a physical attack would (they even act like they are hurt whenever he calls). Just as he calls Joe's Tattoo Parlor, Mega Mom and Destructo Dad surrender and promise to revive everyone. The KND thank Numbuh 274 for rescuing them, but all he says is that "it's what I do". At that point, Chad's parents show up, flying not in their villain technology suits but in a flying car, telling him he's going to be late for violin lessons. After Numbuh 274 leaves, Numbuh 4 remarks that, even though he told Chad that parents are weird, he says "Chad's parents are freaks!" and everyone agrees. *Operative Debuts: Numbuh 274 *Villain Debuts: Mega Mom & Destructo Dad *Ally Debuts: Numbuh 274 *Starring: **Numbuh 1 **Numbuh 2 **Numbuh 3 **Numbuh 4 **Numbuh 5 **Numbuh 274 **Mega Mom & Destructo Dad *Cameos: *Locations: Sector V Treehouse *2x4 Tech: **K.O.L.O.S.S.A.L.I.N.E.R. **G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A. **S.C.A.M.P.P. **V.E.G.G.I.E. *Villain Technology: Supersuits, Stupification Gloves Trivia *The stupification of Sector V is as follows: Numbuh 3, Numbuh 1, Numbuh 4, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 5. *While the rest of her teammates are stupified in a single blast, Numbuh 5 is stupified by different parts of her body being blasted, starting with her right foot and ending with her head. *When Sector V was boardinding the K.O.L.O.S.S.A.L.I.N.E.R., Numbuh 4 was not see exting his room but was running into the ship. *This the first episode to feature Foreign Sectors of the KND. C.H.A.D.